Team WERC
by celticskull36
Summary: Join team WERC as they find there way through there time at beacon rated t for launge in honor of Monty Oum


it was a small cafe in the middle of vale, in one lonely and dark corner sat a young faunus boy of 17, but you could not tell he was a faunus by looking at him. He was dressed in a dark nearly black, green hood and a green gas mask that was the same color, but with crimson red eyes that cover up his animal feature, which was snow white leopard ears. He was also wearing a long green trench coat with a blue undershirt as well as baggie green baggy jeans with blue highlights and standard issue military boots. Finally he wore scratched steel bracers with leather gloves, attached with some sort of system of tubes run downing the sides of his finger leading to his fingertips.

The boy turns his head from the scroll in front of him as he heard a loud clatter. he turns to find a group of five low level thugs harassing the waiter she is on the floor picking up broken coffee mugs as the thug he trying to talk to her "hey girl come on and we just want some fun with you' she shoots a look over at the boy he instantly get up and walks over and punch the one harassing the waiter in the face the mood in the dinner was tense but it just got worse now all the thugs who were shocked by what just happened looked at their comrade who was on the floor with a bloody nose one ran towards him to help him as they turn to the boy they see him talking to the girl like nothing happened and yell at "what the hell do you think you are doing you want a piece of us.

the boy slowly turns towards them if they could see his face they would know he was smiling the boy thinks to himself a fight just what I neede to relieve some of the stress from the entrance exam the faunus started to speak "Hi my name is waver and I will be your resident badass I see you fine gentlemen needed a ass kicking so I decided to pay a visit"

the thug looks at the boy who the hell he think he is"do you even know who we are we are parts of Junior gang"the wait for the desired effect of fear but instead something strange happens the boy laughing

"your part of that joke didn't you guys get your ass handed to by one blond girl"the boy said as he laughed to himself like this is all one big joke

the thug had up to here with this kid and throw a hay maker into his cocky face, that as it turned out was a big mistake as the thug felt the bones in his hand break he looks to see his hand was stopped by the bracer the boy wore, then he realized the massive amount of pain that he was in and he collapsed to the floor holding his hand just catching a glimpse of the dust vials on the faunus belt that connected to tubes that ran up the interior of the coat to his gloves

the boy turns to the remaining thugs, there was three left not including red nose the idiot and mister broken hand on the floor. well i guess this could be fun assuming they have weapons the faunus thinks to himself as if on cue the one in the back helping the thug with his broken nose pulls a pistol out and the other two unsheathe swords from inside their coats.

boys point of view

well couldn't planned it better myself time for a fun fight "lets take this outside shale we no reason to ruin this .." he stops as he just narrowly dodgeis a sword swing from the thug to the right of him "didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to stop someone mid sentence" he says as he hits the thug center mass making him stagger back he smiled to himself :well i dosent matter I was impatient to fight any way; "lets go" he said as he take his stance with his two hands extend out in front him with his index finger pushed up against his middle finger both were straight out his tumbe posted straight up and last two fingers closed back making his hand look like guns his feet were set one in front of the other

he sees the thugs look back and forth between each other and the one with the gun starts to laugh "what is this a joke" he barely finished his sentence as he was hit in the chest by several glowing yellow needles then he was he closed convulsing like he had just been electrocuted the boy smiles to himself

"see I let him finish before I attacked him"

he then steps back flicking his wrist and right before he does a needle forms in between his fingers as he flicks it is sent flying toward the thug on the left he then takes another step back with the other foot do the same thing but this time with the other hand as he resets the one he just used to fire the first needle back to it starting position he repeats the move until there are six needles fly towards the poor thug

he was hit one in each shoulder and the last four hit him the stomach he drops in a similar fashion to the last thug to get hit by the needles the last thug standing he is now trembling not knowing what to do he starts to take a step back a sharp pain hits his foot he looks down to see a needle hit him the foot but this one is a light shade of blue the split second he took to look at it

it exploded encasing his foot in ice and freezing him to the floor he turns back to see the boy grabbing a fork it stays in his hand for a second then it starts to glow yellow and the fauns throws it at him like a knife the fork hit him on the arm it feels like a knife then he feels the electric current from the fork flow into his body and he passes out from the pain

just then a girl in her late 20 bruste thour the door yelling "Waver great news you passed you going to becon" then she notice the scene before her and and a look of pure rage comes over her face as she looks at the fauns boy as she does the tiny snow leopard ears she has sleek down her head "waver did you do this" the boy who is revealed to be waver looks afraid and he mutters in a shaky voice "yes sis" she explodes on her brother

sis"waver what did you do there is blood all over my cafe not only that but the blood in question belongs to juniors lackeys didn't I tell you not to get in any fights" she yells

waiter" miss morn I am sorry this is my fault there were harassing me so he stepped in"

sis"Britney I believe you but I am sure he stepped in just for the fight not to help you " she looks over to waver" and yells at him some more "waver didn't I tell you that if you had to fight take it outside so you don't get blood on my floor"

waver"hey I tried but they were … lets uncooperative"

sis looks at Britney for confirmation Britney nods

sis "fine"she sees calming down a little her leopard ears go back to their normal posting

he face slowly turns to joy as she remembers her little brother has passed and is going to beacon "waver get started packing you leave in one week for beacon" she says as she hugs her younger brother"I am so proud of you


End file.
